


Unrestrained

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I can't do sin, aged up chat noir and marinette, kinda nsfw? Not really though?, kinda reveal fic as well?, marichat week day 3, mini make-out, only teen and up, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it pulls you in, don’t resist. Go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat week day 3: Sin

_Poke._

“Princess.”

_Poke._

“Marinette, seriously.”

_Poke._

“If you poke me one more time, I will **bite** you.”

_Poke._

“Okay, that’s it!”

Marinette laughed, diving under the covers of her blankets as Chat pounced on her. He jumped on top of a pile in the blankets and pulled the covers off, revealing a disheveled, flustered girl.

“C-Chat, stop.” Marinette said, pushing his face away. With a mischievous grin, he bit her finger. “Ouch! Kitty!”

“You started it, purrincess.” Chat teased, letting her hand go. Before he could remove himself from on top of her, however, she grabbed his bell and pulled him down, both of them falling back on the mattress.

A sly smile grew on her face as she snaked her arms around his neck, sending him blushing furiously. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“You’re not making this easy, princess.”

Marinette chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a deep purr from him. “I will never making things easy for you, kitty.”

“You’re just as bad as Ladybug.” Chat grumbled, remembering the times when Ladybug dodged his advances.

“But I’m Marinette.” She said softly.

Chat opened his eyes, green orbs glowing in the dark. He took her hand and kissed it. “Indeed you are, princess.”

They didn’t know who leaned in first, but when they came to their senses, their lips were already a millimeter from each other. Their eyes locked.

“If you’re going to kiss me.” Marinette said quietly, “don’t make me wait.”

“The problem is,” Chat whispered, just as softly, “if I kissed you, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“Well then, let’s see you try.” Marinette smirked, cupping the sides of his face and pressed his lips on hers.

Chat’s arms weaved around her waist, his claws scraping the small sliver of skin between her shirt and the waistband of her pajama pants. Her fingers interlocked in his hair, making it messier than it already was.

Their mouths moved in sync, like a smooth conversation exchanged back and forth through the touch of their lips.

They parted, their breaths coming in shallow gasps. Giving her a moment to breathe, Chat placed a chaste kiss on her lips before moving to her jaw, leaving a trail down her slender neck, and biting down on her collarbone. She whimpered as he licked the mark. Feeling a bit bolder, he pulled down the collar of her shirt and kissed the skin that was tantalizingly near her chest.

Marinette clenched her hands on the sheets as her senses tingled. Each place h’s lips touched burned in cold fire.

“Chat.” She warned. He gave her a sly wink.

“I apawlogize, princess.” He teased, but stopped.

he went lower and kissed her stomach. She shivered under his touch, but growled, “Chat.”

Chat Noir stopped his teasing and claimed her supple lips once more, his hand still resting on the flat of her stomach.

But then he tasted blood and pulled away. “I’m sorry!”

Marinette, still hazy from the kiss, licked her bottom lip, searching for the cut. She saw him zero in on the act and she did it again. This time, she took her sweet time running her tongue across her lip.

He couldn’t take it any longer. His mouth found hers once again and as his tongue rubbed on the cut, she gasped. That was his cue as he explored her.

He overwhelmed her senses, filling every inch of her thought, pushing Adrien away. She abruptly broke the kiss, sending him whimpering from the loss of contact.

“Adrien.”

Chat froze. He looked at her with wide eyes. “What did you say?”

“I-I can’t do this with you, Chat.” Marinette said. “I like somebody else.”

There was a twinge of hurt inside him. He asked hesitantly, “Is it Adrien?”

Guilt was evident on her face as she gave him a small nod. He blinked a few times and then let out a peal of laughter in the open. Marinette stared ludicrously at him. “What’s so funny?”

P-Pardon me, princess.“ Chat held up one hand, trying to calm himself down. "So all those stuttering and frozen up expressions - those were all because you had a crush on him?”

“How do you know that?!” Marinette cried out.

Chat wiped a stray tear from his eye. “And here I thought you hated him or something.”

“I could never hate Adrien!” Marientte said defiantly, but then paused. “Wait, I did hate him at first, but that’s not the problem now!”

“What’s the problem?” Chat said, leaning towards her. “I like you, you like him. I kiss you, you kiss me.”

“That’s the problem!” Marinette cried, trying in vain to push him away. “You two aren’t the same person!”

Chat kissed the inside of her palm before claiming her lips once more. She responded back, but then moved away. He frowned. She had a troubled expression on her face. He wanted to wipe that away. “So then, if I reveal my true identity to you, will you still fall in love with me?”

“What?”

Marinette clenched her eyes shut as a bright green light enveloped the room. She shut her eyes tighter as a warm hand cupped her cheek. He said, “Marinette, please open your eyes.”

She shook her head. He sighed. A separate voice, who was probably his kwami, said, “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Not helping, Plagg.” De-transformed Chat said in exasperation. “Princess, please?”

Marinette’s heart raced as she slowly opened her eyes.

There, sitting in front of her, was Adrien Agreste.

He smiled warmly.

_“Salute.”_

And then a pillow slammed on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at sin, and I never thought this would end up as a reveal fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
